No 6 drabbles
by Celiyan
Summary: No. 6 Drabbles, each chapter 1000 words. No actual story.. Warnings? Fluff, a hell of a lot teasing, Uke!Shion and Seme!Nezumi. Slight OOC and AU.


Nezumi rolled over to face the white haired boy besides him, propping his head up on his elbow. "Wake up."

The boy didn't respond and kept sleeping like an angel, though, Nezumi was impatient and wanted him to wake up. It was 2 AM and Nezumi couldn't sleep, that's why he searched for 'entertainment', also called, Shion. Whenever Nezumi couldn't sleep, he would read a book from his huge collection, or sing softly. But that was when he was alone. If he was together with Shion, which happens very often, he would try to amuse himself with the boy.

Shion once stayed the whole night awake only because Nezumi couldn't sleep, you'd think it would be cute, but Nezumi kept pestering Shion all night long. Though, Shion didn't mind at all. He loved being with the bluenette, and so did Nezumi, but they both would never admit it, even though they're already lovers. The night they became lovers was actually very awkward. Nezumi was angry because Shion hid his socks, and they both ended up on the bed with Nezumi on top, and a long, very long night.

Nezumi sighed deeply, trying it again. But still, no response. Nezumi's patience was running out.  
But of course he would let Shion know.

He kissed Shion's soft lips before moving to his red 'snake' scar and trailed down to the other's chest. Small kisses where planted on every place Nezumi could reach, and his fingers made their way down along with his kisses. Fingers traced the outline of Shion's boxers and felt Shion's lower part shiver slightly. "Shion, wake up."

Finally, but slowly Shion opened his eyes, only to see Nezumi bending over him and touching him. "Nezumi.. What are you doing? You're supposed to be asleep, you know everyone needs at least eight hours sleep each day and-"

"Shion, please, no lecture." Nezumi groaned. Shion blushed, noticing he'd trailed off again. He couldn't help it! Being a straight A student and all, he couldn't just pretend being dumb. Also, Nezumi really needed his sleep.

"Why did you wake me up this time?" Shion asked awkwardly, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He was already quite used to Nezumi waking him up this late.

"I can't sleep, too much thoughts. Why won't you entertain me?"

Yeah, entertaining, Shion knew what that meant. Dressing up like a bunny and hopping around, sitting on the floor like a dog and bark for a pillow, and even massaging his back! that's what Nezumi called entertaining himself, and Shion wouldn't do it again. "There are much ways to entertain someone, and all of the ways there is to choose from, you choose the most embarrassing things. I'm not doing it again, you know?"

Nezumi huffed, looking down at Shion. "That was for fun, I want you to entertain me like how they did a long time ago for their leaders, kings, rulers.. You know."

"Singing and dancing?"

Nezumi practically fell of the bed. "You're such a airhead.." He sighed, standing up. "You remember sex education?"

"Yes. You gave me sex education because they didn't teach me in NO.6."

"I want you to do what you've learned."

"Putting a condom on a banana? Well.. If that is what you call entertainment." Poor Nezumi face palmed, not believing such a airhead Shion was. They already had sex once, so why wouldn't Shion get what Nezumi was leading to? "No, Shion. We've already done it once, now I want you to do it."

"Like.. Sex?"

Finally, he got the message. "Yes, sex, but with you on top. I want to see what you've learned." Shion shifted uncomfortable underneath Nezumi and managed to get up. "Why?"

"So I can fall peacefully asleep." It didn't make sense. Not at all. At least, not to Shion. How could Nezumi sleep peacefully after sex?

"Just, try, okay? I'd love to see you try." Shion groaned in defeat and waited for Nezumi to lie on his back. When he was done, Shion climbed on top of Nezumi and looked down, not exactly knowing what to do next.

"Let me guess... I was your first, and you've never been on top ever before?"

Shion nodded, just as he thought Nezumi could read his mind. Sure, Shion was smart, except for the sex area, but smartness wasn't attractive at all. Good looks, and popularity, that was what mattered the most. Of course Shion was good looking, but in NO.6 they just thought he was weird because he came back with white hair, red eyes and a scar. Anyways, girls didn't want him, so he had never done it before with someone else then Nezumi.

"Yes you was, and I've never been on top before." Shion choked out, blushing furiously.

"Just do what you think is good."

And again, Shion didn't know what to do. When he and Nezumi had sex, it went all to fast to him before even realizing what was going on. Kissing, thrusting and moaning, that was what he remembered. So, slowly Shion bend down to plant a soft kiss on Nezumi's cheek, who as normally, got impatient again.

"That's not a kiss Shion, that's a small peck you give your kids when they go to bed."

Shion blushed and pulled back, hiding his face in a nearby pillow. "I can't do it." How could Nezumi ever think that poor Shion could do such things? He was just a beginner, heck, he didn't even get aroused in foreplay. Of course Nezumi only had experienced it once before, but it took a hell of a lot time to get Shion at least a bit aroused. Nezumi groaned at the memory, it may have took long, but it was worth it. The sweet sounds that came from the white haired boy where music to his ears, and he had enjoyed it while it lasted.

But even though how much Nezumi wanted it, he knew the white-haired boy couldn't top. So he would top, again.


End file.
